fadingsunsstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Wars
The Emperor Wars were triggered by the assasination of Emperor Thrawn II in 33 ABY, and they split the Galactic Empire into six separate states by 45 ABY, five ruled by one of the Five Royal Houses, and the Imperial Remnant ruled by the Fel Dynasty. The initial coup was supported by the houses of the Decados and Hazat as well as factions within the Imperial Army, Imperial Navy, the Senate, the Order of Moffs, the Universal Church of the Celestial Sun, and COMPNOR, and they set up Thrawn III, a Chiss clone created from the dead remains of Thrawn II, as a puppet ruler. However, nobles in the houses of the Hawkwoods, Lihalan, and al-Malik and some members of the Senate (particularly senators belonging to the Imperial Democratic Party) opposed the coup, and supported Ul'raw, the younger brother of Thrawn II and the second son of the original Emperor Thrawn, as the legitiment ruler. The Empire was plagued with civil war as the partisans of Thrawn III retained the bulk of the republic/Imperial military (particularly the Imperial Stormtroopers) while the supporters of Ul'raw relied heavily on mercenaries hired from the Mandalores and the Muster and knights from the Jedi order. After Thrawn III was killed in combat on Coruscant in 36 ABY, Jagged Fel became the would-be Emperor of the many former supporters of Thrawn III, but most Decados and Hazat nobles decided to secede from the Empire and set up independent Hazat- and Decados-ruled interstellar nations by 37 ABY, not considering Fel to be a true noble. Salandra Decados became Empress of Decados-controlled space while Naastai Daala became Empress in Hazat space. Treaties between the Hazat and Fel's government in 39 ABY and Fel and the Decados in 40 ABY secured peace with these factions and their recognition as independent states. Ul'raw in 40 ABY decided to swear allegiance to Fel as the legitiment Emperor. For another five years, the Hawkwoods, Lihalan, and al-Malik fought on, fighting the "true" Empire of Fel to a stalemate. A treaty in 45 ABY imposed a ceasefire. For several more years, the Hawkwoods, Lihalan, and al-Malik nominally governed their respective areas of space as a supposed federation, but in practice as three separate, independent nations. By 49 ABY, they agreed to officially dissolve the so-called federation. The Hawkwoods would by 52 ABY govern their interstellar state with a High Council composed of high-ranking Hawkwood nobles led by a Grand Prince though granting considerable autonomy to local governments. The Lihalan would govern their area of space by 50 ABY with the joint rule of a Royal Council composed of Lihalan nobles and a Council of Faith composed of Universal Church clergy and monks. The al-Malik would govern their area of space by 54 ABY with a bicameral parliament with the upper house composed of al-Malik nobles and a lower house that was democratically elected, though with the lower house dominated by the Green and Gold parties, both political factions led by rival nobles within the house of the al-Malik.